


So Starving

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura listens to Saul as he deals with the fact that Ellen's gone, and there's no Bill to save them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Starving

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the bsg_pornbattle comm this time was _Laura/Saul: one-sided_.

"I can't believe I actually did it," Saul laments, the tears from his good eye sticking to his face as he sniffles. "I can't believe she's really gone. How could she do it, Laura? How could she side with that monster?"

"We've all done things that we're not proud of, Saul," Laura's hand rubbing along the back of his neck is definitely something that neither of them expected. However, it's soft and warm and tender against his neck, and for a split second, he doesn't mind at all.

"What would you have done if it had been Bill?" Saul looks at her, and it takes everything in Laura not to let her heart break at the thought of Bill. Bill, who wasn't here, Bill, who they both had watched jump away when the Cylons came.

"I don't know," Laura croaks, trying to smile, but failing miserably. "Probably kill myself."

"That'd be the day," Saul tries to smile, and Laura reciprocates. He never thought he'd ever find the common ground with her that Bill had, though he could certainly see the physical attraction between his best friend and the former President. She was indeed a beautiful woman, inside and out, something Saul never really saw…

He saw the look in her eyes after the mention of the suicide bombers. Deep down, he knew that they were the same. Both of them loved Bill, but both of them knew how to survive, and right now, loving Bill just wasn't enough for either of them.

Her lips parted slightly as she watches him, weighing his moves in her mind. Both of them are obviously aware of the proximity between their faces. The same proximity that grows smaller as her head tilts in to meet his halfway. Immediately her lips tangle with his, the stubble from his cheek coarse and rough against her face.

At first, he doesn't believe that she's kissing him, and gives her the slight control to lead. It isn't until she releases that small hitch in the back of her throat, the smallest of pleasurable sighs that he comes back to reality to realize that he is kissing the former President of the Colonies, his best friend's girl.

He opens his eyes to find hers tightly squeezed shut, and he doesn't mind. This isn't about love, or attraction, or even cheating… It's about comfort and surviving and having the ability to be human and _feel_, something that he's half forgotten, and he knows that she can't have right now.

His hands move to the side of her face, holding it between his as he lightly caresses each side carefully, taking note of her touch. His fingertips just barely touch the boundaries of skin and hair as hers slide down to rest gently at each side of him. He knows how much Bill loves Laura's hair, and as such, his hands drop to wrap around her body instead, deeming that a more appropriate contact.

She doesn't know anything other than him and her and cold, and heartache. Her tongue gently grazes his front teeth before she pulls back, allowing him entrance. His fingers rub into her back through her thick sweater, not wanting to expose her to the cold wind blowing throughout the tent. Gently, he starts to lower her backwards until he feels her push them back upright.

Nearly standing up, she undoes his belt buckle as quickly as he unbuttons her pants, moving her panties to the side with his fingers. In one swift movement, she's straddling him and he's inside of her, and neither one of them are saying a word.

Saul thinks it's too fast, and he doesn't care. This isn't about gentle frakking. He'll explain this later to Bill, and hope that he understands. He only hopes that his best friend will forgive him before shooting him.

She grunts, the pleasure not nearly coming as fast as she wants, and raises and lowers hers down on him repeatedly until he thinks that she possibly might break him. Her grip on his shoulders is extremely hard, the likes of his jacket keeping the marks from appearing. Saul reaches his hand down to find her center, swollen and wet as he continues to thrust and she continues to buck him.

Her lips find his, and this time she's _biting_ anything she can reach like she's never known anything else. Her moans drown out any other thought as she continues to thrust against him, waiting for him to finish. Saul grunts, holding her hips in place as he too find his center and release, causing her to moan again.

"I'm sorry about Ellen, Saul," she pants in his ear, holding him close before she pulls away, the tears in her eyes on his cheek. Saul closes his good eye, not watching her straighten herself before she leaves.


End file.
